The Amazing Race: All Stars Sucks (2014)
The Amazing Race: All-Stars Sucks (2014) is the second of the "All Stars Sucks" live race game hosted by Mooyou at Yuku. This season will be broadcasted in Fantasy Games Central. Production Development & Filming This second All Stars Sucks will feature teams from races since September of 2009 to January of 2014. Throughout the race, teams will be favorite locations such as Chile, China and Italy. The series will also be featuring its first visit to Tahiti in the Pacific Islands. Cast Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown « indicates the team who received the Sudden U-Turn. *An orange » means the team chose to use a Junction; « indicates the two teams who received it; «» indicates a leg where the Junction was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. Prizes Prizes are awarded for teams who arrive first in that leg. *'Leg 1' - *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - $ 1,000,000 Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → China) *Los Angeles, United States (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Hong Kong, China (Hong Kong International Airport) *Hong Kong (Avenue of the Stars) * Hong Kong (Hong Kong - Macau Ferry Terminal) to Macau (Outer Harbour Ferry Terminal) *Macau (Macau Tower) *Macau (City of Dreams - Dancing Water Theater) *Macau (Dra Launnda Mesparteiro Garden) The second roadblock required the other team member to join in the troupe of the world's most expensive theater act: The House of Dancing Water. The team member must master an elaborate water theater performance in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Avenue of the Stars, teams will have to search for their team names in star panels scattered around the area in order to receive their next clue. Teams had to then bring the star with them throughout the leg. *In the Macau Tower, one team member had to draw 4 cards from a deck, he must then instruct the other team member perform a sky walk as he collects the exact 4 cards around the area. If the team member has collected the cards, they must then plunge down to the ground by sky jumping off the Macau Tower to hand the same two sets to a dealer who will hand them their next clue. Leg 2 (China) *Zhuhai (Deyuefang Restaurant) * Zhuhai (Gongbei Underground Bus Station) to Guangzhou (Garden Hotel) *Guangzhou (Shangxiajiu Pedestrian Street) * Guangzhou (Lizhiwan Creek) *Guangzhou (Canton Tower) *Guangzhou (Sun Yat-sen Memorial Hall) This leg's Fast Forward required teams to The leg's Detour required teams to choose between Dragon or Dumpling. In Dragon, teams had to clean up, maintain and repaint a traditional Chinese dragon boat. In Dumpling, teams had to successfully make a plate of Cantonese dim sum to the satisfaction of a chef. This leg's Roadblock required one team member to get a bag of hong pao envelopes and bring it to the observation deck of the Canton Tower and ride on one of the passenger cabins. And, within a full revolution, teams will have to open all hong bao envelopes and count the total amount of money in the bag. If they do not finish it within one revolution or provide the correct answer, they will have to go down and retrieve another bag with a different amount. Additional Tasks: *At Deyuefang Restaurant, teams had to find a maiden who will hand them a tea cup. *At Shangxiajiu Pedestrian Street, teams had to find an old man and woman having "yum cha" in the streets and exchange the tea cup they have received in Zhuhai for their next clue. Leg 3 (China → Malaysia) * Guangzhou (Baiyun International Airport) to Kuching, Malaysia (Kuching International Airport) *Kuching (China-Malaysia Friendship Garden) * Kuching (Sarawak Cultural Village or Tambangs in Sarawak River) *Kuching (Kuching Cat Museum) *Kuching (Sarawak River - Bangunan Dewan Undangan Negeri Sarawak Baru) The Roadblock required one team member to search for a cat with a red and yellow ribbon and groom it to the satisfaction of the caretaker. The Detour required teams to choose between Blow or Row. In Blow use a traditional hunting dart and a blowpipe and hit several target. Using an art piece, teams will have to hit all the fruits seen in the reference. In Row, teams had to operate a traditional water taxi called a Tambang and deliver their crowd to three marked piers to disembark. Additional Tasks: *At the start of the leg, teams were given a Koi patterned batik that they must bring to the symbol of Chinese-Malayan friendship relations in Kuching. Teams had to figure out that they must find the Friendship Garden in order to hand it over in order to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (Malaysia) * Kuching (Kuching International Airport) to Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) *Kuala Lumpur (Batu Caves) * Kuala Lumpur (Royal Selangor Club) * Kuala Lumpur (Puduraya Station) to Jelapang (Terminal Amanjaya) *Guning Rapat (Kek Look Tong Temple) *Kuala Sepetang, Taiping (Matang Charcoal Factory) *Kuala Sepetang, Taiping (Mangrove Forest) *Kuala Kangsar (Istana Kenangan) This leg's Fast Forward required teams to complete a Hash Run, popularized by the Hash House Harriers of Kuala Lumpur. During the run, teams had to memorize a color combination of ground markings and provide the correct combination at the end of the lap. This leg's Roadblock required one team member to create joss incense sticks to the satisfaction of a monk. The leg's Detour was a choice between Soot Black or Wood Stacks. In Soot Black, teams had to learn and make a bag of coal using local processes. In Wood Stacks, teams had to transfer Mangrove logs from a boat and stack them up using only a guide as reference. Additional Tasks: *At Batu Caves, teams had climb up in search for carabiners. Once teams have found one, they will have to hand it over to a rock climber who will assist them to climb up a limestone cliff in order to retrieve a relic that they will have to bring to the Kek Look Tong Temple in Guning Rapat. Leg 5 (Malaysia → Sri Lanka) * Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) to Colombo, Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) *Colombo (Galle Face Hotel) *Colombo (Galle Face Green - Banana Leaf Stand) * Colombo (Bus Station) to Kandy *Kandy (Arthur's Seat) * Kandy (Tea Museum or Pinnewalla Elephant Orphanage) *Kandy (Lankatilaka Viharaya Temple) This leg's roadblock required one team member to cut and prepare fifty banana leaves for a restaurant serving banana leaf rice meal. This leg's Detour was a choice between Beauty or Bounty. In Beauty, teams had to prepare an elephant for a beauty contest. In Bounty, teams had to join a tea auction and barter off enough of their Ceylon tea to various buyers and sellers create a designated blend of leaves. Once the team member gets the blend, they will have to brew it and have it tasted by the auctioneer to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Galle Face Hotel, teams were told to have tea with a person dressed up as a 1600's British politician. While having tea, teams had to search for clues that would spell out CEYLON, say it to a porter near the entrance in order to receive a brick of tea with their next clue in it. *Teams had to bring the brick of tea to along the entire leg to the pit stop. Leg 6 (Sri Lanka → Ethiopia) * Colombo (Bandaranaike International Airport) to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia (Bole International Airport) *Addis Ababa (Addis Ababa Stadium) *Addis Ababa (Mercato) *Addis Ababa (Netsa Art Village) *Addis Ababa (Africa Hall) This leg's Detour was a choice between Sole or Sprint. In Sole, teams had to pair up piles of running shoes until they find a sole shoe to match a runner who will deem it to be a perfect fit, to receive their next clue. In Sprint, both team members will have to complete 200 m track versus other Ethiopian sprinters and must finish a cumulative time of 6.00 seconds ahead of the first placer of the lap. The Roadblock required one team member to circle the largest outdoor market in the world for a list of 8 materials they must buy using their own money. The catch is, the list is completely in Amharic. Once teams have bought all the materials, they had to bring it to the Netsa Art Village as a gift. For every wrong item on the list, teams will incur a 5 minute penalty, and must wait out a total of their penalty time before they could their next clue. The Speedbump required a team to collect items and equipment for a traditional coffee ceremony. They must then observe the ceremony and join in by drinking a cup of hot coffee order to continue racing. Additional Task: *At the Netsa Art Village, teams received a traditional painting of the map of Africa. Teams had use the painting to figure out that they had to get to Africa Hall to check-in. Leg 7 (Ethiopia) *Addis Ababa (Meskel Square) * Addis Ababa, Ethiopia (Bole International Airport) to Lalibela (Lalibela Airport) *Lalibela (Church of Saint George) *Lalibela (Village Chief) *Lalibela (Ben Abeba Restaurant) This leg's Roadblock is a Switchback to The Amazing Race 6, with one team member searching for the exact pendant handed to them in Meskel Square from priests worshiping around the church. The leg's Detour required teams to choose between Village Home or Village Life. In Village Home, teams will have to create a mud mixture and use enough of it to fortify a home. In Village Life, teams had to weave enough fabric to reveal the name of their next destination on the woven cloth. The leg's Fast Forward required teams to search around the Church for a scroll containing their pit stop clue. The clue is completely in Amharic, and teams will have to decipher the clue by searching finding the mnemonics in the church grounds. Additional Tasks: *At Meskel Square, teams had to meet a priest who will hand them a pendant that they must keep during the leg. Teams had to give the pendant to a priest waiting for them at the Church of Saint George in order to be given entry. *After the Roadblock, teams had to find a nearby village and visit the village chief playing a washint - a traditional flute, who will hand them their next clue. Leg 8 (Ethiopia → Vatican City → Italy) * Lalibela (Lalibela Airport) to Rome, Italy (Fiumicino International Airport) *'Vatican City' (Vatican Museums - Gallery of Maps) * Vatican City (Vatican Museums - Spiral Staircase) *Rome, Italy (Fontana del Nettuno) * Rome (Piazza del Popolo) *Rome (Villa Medici Gardens) This leg's Roadblock required teams to search walking priests around the Spiral Staircase of Vatican Museum for several names of Catholic Popes and the years they reigned. They will then have to head to a nearby room and arrange Popes in order of their reign in order to receive their next clue. This leg's Detour was a choice between Fountain Maker or Gladiator. In Fountain Maker, teams had to create a Roman fountain to the satisfaction of the architect. In Gladiator, teams had to dress up as gladiators and entertain the locals in defeating a "wild animal" to earn enough tips. Additional Tasks: *After teams finish the Roadblock, they had to find a Swiss Guard who will hand them a scroll that they will have to bring to a Roman thinker waiting for them at the Fontana del Nettuno in order to receive their next clue. Leg 9 (Italy) Leg 10 (Italy → England → Wales) * Bologna (Guglielmo Marconi International Airport) to Liverpool, England (Liverpool John Lennon Airport) *Liverpool (Beatles) *Conwy, Wales (Conwy Castle) *Conwy (Aberconwy House) Leg 11 (Wales → England → Chile) * London (Heathrow International Airport) to Santiago, Chile (Santiago International Airport) *Valparaiso (Museo a Cielo Abierto) * Valparaiso (Ascensor El Peral to Palazzo Babburiza or Paseo Yugoslavo) *El Quisco (Playa El Quisco - Docks) *Algarrobo (San Alfonso del Mar Resort) This leg's Detour was a choice between Seafood or Crossword. In Seafood, teams had to scale, degut and debone six fish, shell a kilogram of prawns and crack out two buckets of clams clams before receiving their next clue. In Crossword, teams had to solve a giant puzzle, once formed will contain an excerpt of one of Neruda’s poems. Teams must then use paintbrushes to fill up the poem’s missing lines in order to receive their next clue. The Roadblock required one team member to use a kayak and traverse the largest pool in the world in search for colored tiles that they must use to complete a puzzle of the banner of the Qulla Suyu zone of the Inca Empire they have seen in El Quisco. Once they have completed the banner, they can head over to the Glass Pyramid in the middle of the pool and check-in. Additional Tasks: *At the Museo a Cielo Abierto, teams had to search a flag post having the banner of the Qulla Suyu and bring it down to receive their next clue. Teams were instructed to bring the flag with them as it will be used for a challenge later on. *Teams had to ride the Ascensor El Peral to reach Paseo Yugoslavo or Palazzo Babburiza *In El Quisco, teams had to bring the banner to a person dressed up as an Inca in order to receive their next clue. Leg 12 (Chile → French Polynesia, France) * Santiago (Santiago International Airport) to Tahiti, French Polynesia, France Leg 13 (French Polynesia, France → United States)